This Is Me
by hailey.cutie427
Summary: Percy was raised in San Bernardino with no dad but things aren't right at the age of 5 once a little girl came into the world what happens? Keep reading to find out!


**A/N** **This is a story about Percy Jackson and his backstory of when he was a child. Percy was raised in a terrible neighborhood. He never orginally was born in New York. So practicely his whole childhood is different. Also Percy already Knows half of his friends because they grew up with each other. You might not understand but keep reading.**

 **A/N In this story there will be : Profanity, Drugs, Sucidical Thoughts, and underaged sex but not rape. Also there will be some laws that aren't right. So let get one with the story.**

Five Years Old

Percy POV

 _'Iam so bored right now why am I in this hospital any way_ _' I thought to myself._ I was in this hospital just because a baby is being born. Hopefully its a boy though because it only me and Jason(Son of Zeus which is only four) out of five girls(same age as Percy). Which are my best friends but sometimes it gets to girly.

They also don't get me get me and why I do things. They also don't understand my pain. I know a five year old having pain is weird but it is not physical it is emotionally and mentally.

 _flashback_

My mom took me to so many doctors I don't even remember half of them. They all say I'm in sucidcal thoughts. I didn't understand it so my mom explained it to me which leaded her to cry at the end of the talk.

I hate seeing my mom cry I loved her so much. Which I started to yell saying that I was not in sucidical thoughts and I ran to my safe spot. Which was at the park on a branch of a tree.

My mom knew were my safe spot but gave me some time. When she came to get me she got me off the tree branch and took me home. When we got home me and my mom sat on the couch. And layed there for what seems hours.

"I'm not in sucidcal thoughts mom I'm not I promise I'm not" I started to cry. "I promise I'm not" I said in denial and in a crazy physcho way. "No sweety your not baby ok it going to be okay," My mom said a little scared.

"You think I'm in sucidcal thought don't you?" I said. My mom looked worry. I ran to my room and cried my self asleep.

The next morning my mom took me to a doctor we got there late though because something happen to the bus. (B.T.W he lives in San Bernardino and alot of things happen there).

Once I was in the doctor office. The doctor did some tests. Once the tests were over, the doctor talk to my mom in private. But I can hear them talking.

"Well, there is no easy way to tell you this Ms. Jackson but your son Percy is in denial of sucidical thoughts," The doctor said. My mom whimpered.

"Why? Why is my son going through this he such a little happy boy," My mom said on the verge of tears.

"We don't know yet but we are trying to figure it out once we do we will call you," The doctor says an leaves.

My mom stands there before going back to the room where I was at. "Hey baby, you're ready to go home," She said kind of cheer full. I nodded.

 _Flashback Ended_

When my mom came out of the double doors I smiled. "Is it a boy?," me and Jason asked a little hopefull. "No but she is so pretty you guys want to come in and see her." My mom said excited.

Me and Jason groaned. The girls sqeuled they were the first to the doors. _'Girls' I thought_ Once I saw the baby she was awake and looking at me.

She had brown hair, brown eyes, and peachy skin. _'hmm cute' I thought._ She didn't look like her mom (Athena, but she doesn't stay for long until the baby is a year old) or her dad (Fedrick, yes this is Annabeth's Dad which makes the baby her sister they get seperated though). Her name was Hailey.

I hear mumbling from the back of me. It was my mom having a consversation with all the family members of her girlfriend (Yes Sally has gone bisexual because of Posiedon but her girlfriend is her best friend since elementary) I wonder what.

 **A/N I know it was a short chapter sorry. What was sally talking about?**

 **A/N Sally girlfriend is the mother if clarisse. The Next Chapter will explain on how everyone is related.**


End file.
